1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the production and storage of hydrogen, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for separating, accumulating, compressing and storing hydrogen gas with a minimum amount of attendance.
2. Description of Prior Art
Present methods of separating hydrogen are by various chemical processes or by pressure differential and filtering processes.